prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
West Texas Rednecks
The West Texas Rednecks was a professional wrestling stable and country music band in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1999. They are famous for recording of two songs, "Rap is Crap (I Hate Rap)" and "Good Ol' Boys." History The West Texas Rednecks formed in June 1999 in WCW. The group developed from four wrestlers who fit the mold of a southern gimmick and had teamed with one another in the recent months. They were to be a heel group to feud with the No Limit Soldiers led by Master P. But the WCW fans, the majority of whom were in the south, did not boo the Rednecks and disliked the rappers instead. The feud was quickly dropped and the Rednecks were given other face groups to quarrel with instead. They lasted until late October 1999. The group was made up of leader Curt Hennig, brothers Barry and Kendall Windham, and Bobby Duncum, Jr.. Although Hennig was actually from Minnesota, they billed him as being from Texas like the others. They filmed several vignettes with them riding four-wheelers and they recorded a country song called "Rap is Crap," that received some airplay in the south and on WCW television. The song is mainly about the bands apparent dislike for the genre of rap music. It also discusses some of the bands favorite things associated with the southern culture and country music. "Rap is Crap" can be found on WCW Mayhem: The Music. Their second theme song "Good Ol' Boys" was based on Jeff Jarrett's theme song from the mid 1990s. The Windham brothers won the WCW World Tag Team Championship during this time together. They were joined by Curly Bill, who wore a particularly humorous cowboy outfit, near the end of the group's existence. Their main feuds were with Master P's No Limit Soldiers (Swoll, 4X4, Chase Tatum and Brad Armstrong), Four Horsemen members Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko, Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray), and The Filthy Animals (Konnan, Billy Kidman, Rey Misterio Jr., and Eddie Guerrero). The group was originally called The West Texas Outlaws, with West Texas Rednecks intended as an insult. The combination of the popularity of the name West Texas Rednecks, however, combined with the commentators almost never using the stable's proper name, resulted in the Rednecks becoming the group's official name. Members *Curt Hennig – Guitar, Vocals *Bobby Duncum, Jr. – Lead Guitar *Barry Windham – Drums *Kendall Windham – Bass Guitar *Curly Bill In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Double clothesline **Double vertical suplex *'Entrance themes' **"Rap is Crap" by the West Texas Rednecks **"Good Ol' Boys" by the West Texas Rednecks Championships and accomplishments *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – Curt Hennig and Barry Windham (1), Barry Windham and Kendall Windham (1) See also *The Blackjacks *Four Horsemen (professional wrestling) *Millionaire's Club *New World Order (professional wrestling) *U.S. Express External links *Rednecks at Online World of Wrestling *[http://www.100megsfree4.com/wiawrestling/pages/wcw/wcwthemelyrics.htm#I%20Hate%20Rap I Hate Rap Lyrics] *Bobby Duncum Jr. Memorial Site * Profile Category:World Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:Teams and stables Category:1999 debuts Category:1999 disbandments